Usable Items
Usable Items are items which can be equipped from the Item menu and used in-game by pressing the Item button. The specific uses of these items vary, with some providing unique gameplay effects while others behave like keys to operate objects within the environment. The currently-equipped item is displayed in the upper-right corner of the screen; unlike Weapons and Sub-Weapons, there are no shortcut keys to quickly switch between usable Items. List of Usable Items Hand Scanner *Location: Village of Departure (E-4) - Purchase from Sidro for 10 coins. *Use: Allows Lumisa to read tablets and scan other objects and background elements scattered throughout the ruins. *In-Game Description: A small scanner that can be connected to a tablet device. Can be used to load text, such as that inscribed on stone tablets, into the connected table Djed Pillar *Location: Annwfn (F-2) - Defeat Kujata. *Use: Chants any Mantras that have been selected from the Mantra app. *In-Game Description: Mjolnir *Location: Immortal Battlefield (E-5) - Defeat Jormungand. *Use: While equipped, any lightning that strikes Lumisa (such as from an Eye of Divine Retribution) will be stored in Mjolnir, nullifying the damage. Up to three charges can be stocked, displayed both as a number to the lower-right of the icon as well as a crackling lightning aura around Lumisa. Being struck again while three charges are stocked will reset the charges to zero, damaging Lumisa. Pressing the Item button will discharge all stocked lightning at once, firing one bolt for each charge at random upward angles, damaging any enemies in the way and activating Storm-Conducting Tablets. With the Power Blade equipped, the Mjolnir's lightning will seek enemies. *In-Game Description: A hammer housing the power of storms. Equip it to allow you to absorb storm energy, and press the item button to unleash it. Beherit *Location: Village of Departure (B-3) from Alsedana after defeating the Guardian of Valhalla *Use: Absorbs dissonance and can rotate the Corridor of Blood by using it in front of its gates. *In-Game Description: A small stone with a person's face carved into it. The eyes glow red. Press the item button to use. Ancient Battery *Location: Immortal Battlefield (H-7) - Unlock the Buried Fortress, then drop down to (H-7) and use the Life Sigil to break the seal. Come from Icefire Treetop (F-1) taking the right side's staircase. Then, come from the left room (walk through the wall) to reach the chest. *Use: Provides power to vase-shaped outlets. *In-Game Description: A battery that can provide energy to ancient machinery. Press the item button to use it. Lamp of Time *Location: Immortal Battlefield (B-4) - Use the Life Sigil to break the seal by climbing up from the ladder on the left. Activate the lift to get over from the adjacent room. At (C-3), use the Cog of Antiquity. Then, make your way to (D-4) and cross the bridge you created to reach the chest. *Use: Stops time, freezing Enemies and other objects onscreen for (?) seconds. Can be used once, then must be recharged at a Candlestand of Time. *In-Game Description: A lamp with the power to manipulate time. Cannot be used unlit. Pochette Key *Location: Shrine of the Frost Giants (E-3) (this room is not on the map) *Use: Required to start the vehicle when fighting Jormungand. *In-Game Description: A key for activating an ancient vehicle. Press the item button to insert the key. Pyramid Crystal *Location: Roots of Yggdrasil (E-6) - Break the pillar holding up the golden rock, then use the Holy Grail to warp away before getting crushed. Use the Life Sigil to break the seal hidden in the wall that was behind the pillar. *Use: Summons Ammit in Dark Lord's Mausoleum (B-1 & C-1) and activates the lift to Nibiru. *In-Game Description: A crystal with a pyramid-shape floating in the center. Press the item button to hold it up... for some reason. Crystal Skull *See Crystal Skulls for full details *In-Game Description: A skull carved out of crystal. Each skull is said to have a unique, ancient epitaph on it. Vessel *Location: Dark Lord's Mausoleum (B-1 & C-1) - Defeat Ammit. *Use: Can be filled with Vessel Drinks by pressing the item button while standing in the respective liquid. *In-Game Description: A vessel fashioned from silver. Press the Item button to scoop liquid into it. Soma *Location: See Vessel Drinks. *Use: If held when Lumisa's HP reaches 0, she will automatically be revived with 32 HP, consuming the Soma and reverting to the Vessel. *In-Game Description: A liquor or legend, said to bestow immortality. Also said that drinking it after death will raise the dead... There's only one way to find out. Sacred Wine *Location: See Vessel Drinks. *Use: Required for obtaining the Giants' Dissonance. *In-Game Description: A liquor said to have been drunk during the age of myth. Pepper * Location: Village of Departure (E-4) - Purchase from Sidro for 50 coins (provides 10 uses) * Use: Sprinkles pepper in the air. Required for the white pedestals in Gate of the Dead. Also used for the Harrassment achievement. * In-Game Description: A quintessential spice for any meat dish. Press the item button to spread pepper. Restock when used up. Egg of Creation *Location: Takamagahara Shrine (E-6) - Defeat Daji. *Use: Deactivates the flammable gas in Takemikazuchi's Room (A-2), required to fight Belial. Also used for Brahma's Trials. *In-Game Description: An artifact that details the legend of All Creation. Press the item button to display it. Giant's Flute *Location: Hall of Malice (C-4) *Use: Required to speak with Sakit. *In-Game Description:An artifact that allows you to hear the tongue of giants. Press the item button to focus on giant's voices. Cog of Antiquity *Location: Heaven's Labyrinth (A-5) - Place the Ancient Battery in the vase slot at Heaven's Labyrinth (A-5). Then, go to Takamagahara Shrine (F-3) and incant Himinn, Ioro, Eldr, Vindr, Saer at the same time to open a passage leading to the chest. *Use: Hold up in front of Cog Devices to activate them. *In-Game Description: An artifact that appears to be some kind of ancient cog. Press the item button to slot it into its rightful place. Mulana Talisman *Location: Village of Departure (B-3) - Receive from Giltoriyo after the funeral. *Use: Dispels cursed chests. *In-Game Description: A fragmented talisman that can unseal treasure chests in the ruins. Contains the slightest trace of La-Mulana's power. Category:Items